I Thought You Hate Me
by castergurl11
Summary: Tricia hates Connor. Connor hates Tricia. In other words, they hate each other. Or do they? *Summary's not so good, but please do read!* *Set a year after TLO. TLH never happened.* OCxConnor
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! But I do own my OC's and the plot of this story.**..

"Stoll!" she yelled as she stormed into the Hermes cabin.

"Which one are you looking for?" a child of Hermes asked.

"The one who stole my iPod." she replied through gritted teeth.

Travis came out of his hiding spot. He thought it was Katie who came in. He had left her a surprise in her cabin just minutes earlier. He was expecting the daughter of Demeter to come storming in and start yelling any second now. (He says he pranks her because it's fun. He just won't admit that he does it to get her attention.) But it wasn't the head counselor of the Demeter cabin who came in.

"That would be him you're looking for." he told the girl, pointing to his younger brother who was too busy listening to the music on the stolen iPod to notice the daughter of Apollo.

Tricia stomped over to the younger Stoll and grabbed her iPod.

"Hey! I was-" Connor exclaimed but stopped when he saw who was in front of him. He smirked.

"Hey Summers." he said nonchalantly. "I borrowed your iPod. I hope you don't mind."

The archer rolled her eyes. "Stop taking my things, Stoll." she said.

"But you make it so easy." he said. She glared at the son of Hermes.

"Just stop."

"And what if I don't?" he said. Tricia raised an eyebrow.

He had forgotten that her best friend is a daughter of Ares. She and Alex had been best friends since before they came to camp, so they're very close. All Tricia has to do is ask and Alex would beat him up.

Connor gulped as the daughter of Apollo walked out of the cabin.

**Like it? Hate it? I wouldn't know unless you review... **

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow. I posted two chapters of one story only a few hours apart. I didn't think I could do that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**Now, here is Chapter 1...**

* * *

Tricia

I dodged Alex's punch. She expected this and threw another one.

I bent down in pain as her fist came in contact with my stomach.

"Oh my gods, Trish." she quickly said. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said, even though it really hurt.

I hate sparring with Alex. I always end up becoming her punching bag, even if she doesn't mean to hurt me. And she doesn't say it, but I know that she holds back when we spar. I've seen her beat the other campers. Let's just say that I'm lucky I've known her since we were six. We've been best friends for ten years.

We were really surprised when we found out we were both demigods. Two years ago, the year before the big war, our mom's told us they were sending us to a summer camp. We were okay with it as long as we were together. Then when we got to Camp Half-Blood, they explained everything to us. Turns out, my dad's Apollo, god of the sun. I wasn't really surprised to learn that Alex's dad is Ares. She has a really short temper. There was that one time in fourth grade when this kid accidentally bumped into her. She gave him a wedgie when he didn't apologize.

She's also a really good friend, though. Once, in first grade, there was a girl who made fun of me. Alex punched her in the face. She didn't even deny doing it when the teacher asked.

Our friendship is the reason why I agree to be her punching bag, er, I mean sparring partner.

"Let's take a break," she said and I smiled in relief. But then she said, "then we'll go again in a minute."

Think, Trish. Think of a good lie worthy of a child of Hermes. Think!

"Um, uh, I think I have archery lessons in a few minutes." I told the red head. "I should probably go and get ready." _Really Trish? That's all you can think of?_ I started backing away and the daughter of Ares laughed.

"I was joking Tricia." she told me. "But, yeah, you can go. I'll just ask one of my sisters to train with me."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks A."

"Yeah, whatever." she said. "See ya later."

I nodded and ran to my cabin. It was empty. They were probably at the archery field, some might be helping out in the infirmary. I shrugged. I might as well go to the archery field, too. It's not like I have anything else to do now. There's no way I'm volunteering to be Alex's punching bag again.

I went to get my bow and arrows. I found my arrows right away, but not my bow. I searched everywhere in the room for it, but it was nowhere to be found. It was gone. Missing. Or stolen...

I scowled as I realized who might have taken it. I left the cabin, slamming the door behind me, and headed to the Hermes cabin.

"Where is he?" I said as I swung the door open.

"Where is who?" someone, I think his name's Carson, said. I glared at him.

"You know who." I said.

"He's not here." he replied. I turned and left the cabin.

"Hey Tricia." Melody, a daughter of Iris, greeted as I passed by her cabin.

"Hey Melle." I replied.

"Watcha doin'?" she asked. She sounded like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb when she said that.

"Looking for Connor Stoll." I told her. "Have you seen him?"

"Why? What'd he do this time?" she asked.

"The idiot stole my bow."

"Oh. Well, I think I saw the Stolls run into the forest. Does that help?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Melle."

"No prob." she said as I turned to leave. I paused and turned again.

"Oh, and Melle."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about Jimmy. He'll ask you out someday. If he doesn't, I'll beat him up just for you." I told her.

I giggled when she blushed at the mention of my brother. It's no secret that she likes him. Or that he likes her too. He just hasn't gotten the guts to ask her out yet.

I turned and ran to the forest, keeping an eye out for one of the Stolls.

I was about to give up when someone fell in front of me.

"Ow." Connor muttered. Someone laughed. I looked up to find the older Stoll sitting on a tree branch, laughing.

I brought back my attention to Connor as he stood up. In his hand was a bow. My bow.

"Give me back my bow, Stoll." I demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Summers." he said, hiding the bow behind his back. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that that's my bow, so give it back." I said as I tried to take the bow from him.

"I don't hear a please." he said. I punched him in the stomach. He dropped the bow and clutched his stomach. I smirked and grabbed my bow from the ground, ignoring the laughing Stoll in the tree.

When I saw what they had done to my bow, I rolled my eyes. "Really, Stoll? Dora?" I asked, referring to the Dora the Explorer stickers that now covered my bow, as he stood up straight.

"His idea, not mine!" Travis yelled from up the tree. Connor rolled his eyes. I shook my head. These people are so immature.

I ran back to my cabin to get my arrows then went to the archery field.

Connor

"Dude, your staring again." my brother said from behind me.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at Tricia."

"I was not." was my quick reply.

"Uh, yes you were."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"You were."

"No, I wasn't."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"I was not."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"You weren't."

"I was." Shoot! Note to self: Never fall for his tricks. I hate how the whole reverse psychology works.

"Aha! So you were staring at her." he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes ad sighed. There's no way in convincing him I wasn't. I headed to the cabin, where I'd hopefully get away from his teasing.

"Aww. Come on, dude." my brother said. "Just admit that you like her. I promise I won't tell."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't like Tricia."

"Your blush says otherwise." He smirked.

I, Connor Stoll, do not blush. And I don't like Patricia Summers. Even if she is the most beautiful girl in her cabin. Even if she did have the most wonderful smile I had ever seen or the most amazing blue eyes...

What the Hades! I hate Tricia. There is no way I will ever like her. We are enemies.

_Try convincing yourself that._ a voice in my head said.

_Shut up._ I told the voice.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I really wouldn't know unless you review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally! After one whole year of waiting, I am reading The Mark of Athena! I'm mentally doing a happy dance right now. I read a few sentences in the last two chapters (I like spoilers. I don't know why, though.) and now I can't wait for the next book. **

**Yeah, so, I can't believe I posted three chapters for this story in less than a week. I'm not gonna be posting until Friday (I'm staying in a dorm and laptops aren't allowed during the weekdays.) unless I get Writer's Block, which I get very easily. **

**Okay, I'm pretty sure you guys want to read the chapter now, so, here's CHAPTER 2!**

**Oh, and I DON'T OWN PJO!**

* * *

Tricia

I finally arrived at the archery field. Most of my siblings were there. The rest were probably helping out at the infirmary or hanging out with their friends.

I didn't even bother removing the annoying Dora stickers on my bow. I could do that later. I really needed to shoot something. I would've shot a certain brown-haired son of Hermes, but I doubt Chiron would approve. So, I settled for the targets at the archery field.

Every time I shot an arrow, it would hit the target. My secret? I imagine Connor's face. It's much easier to hit the target when I pretend that it's that annoying Stoll I'm shooting. Sometimes, when I'm really pissed, I imagine hitting him straight in the heart. I can be that cruel.

After thirty minutes, I decided to take a break. I walked around the camp, waiting for an idea of what to do to come into my brain.

I passed by the Big House and Chiron called my name.

"Ms. Summers." he said, trotting over to me in his horse form. A guy around my age followed him. "Please do me a favor and show Mr. Cielo around the camp. He'll be staying in Cabin 11. His things are already there."

"Regular or undetermined?" I asked. I don't trust children of Hermes.

"Undetermined." he answered. I nodded. Last year, the gods promised to claim their children. It won't be long until the new kid is claimed.

Chiron left me with the boy. He smiled and stepped closer to me, holding out his hand as he said, "I'm Nick." He had brown hair and green eyes. Gods, he was handsome. I realized that I was probably staring and mentally slapped myself.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Tricia."

"So, you're a daughter of?" he questioned.

"Apollo." I replied. "Who's yours?"

"My mom." That crossed Hermes off of his list of godly parents. I mentally thanked the gods.

"Any idea on who your mom could be?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not too familiar with Greek myths."

"Oh, well, we should probably get on with the tour and get you to Cabin 11 ASAP."

"Why?"

"Cabin 11 is the Hermes cabin." I replied. "Hermes is the god of travelers, as well as thieves. You might want to keep a close eye on your belongings. Those Hermes kids are really sneaky."

"Thanks for the heads up." he said, giving me a smile that made my heart melt.

I smiled back at him. I realized that I was staring again and mentally slapped myself again.

"Um, I'm not really much of a tour guide so please bear with me." I told him.

"That's fine." he said.

He followed me as I showed him around the camp. My heart skipped a beat each time he smiled at me.

We finally reached the end of the tour. We were just in front of the Hermes cabin.

"Here's the Hermes cabin." I said, gesturing to the cabin."I guess I'll see you around."

I turned to leave but before I could start walking, he grabbed my hand. I turned to face him.

"Wait. Um, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime." he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool." he said. I smiled and turned to leave. A smile was on my face when I walked into my cabin until I remembered the Dora stickers I had to remove from my bow.

There were hundreds of those annoying things. I groaned. I really hate the Stolls.

Connor

We were up in the tree, looking for our next victim. We could see the whole camp from up here. It was Travis who suggested the idea of going up in the trees. 'It'd be easier to find what we're looking for.' he had told me. More like so he could find Gardner and spy on her.

Anyway, Travis and I were searching for a potential prank victim when I spotted Tricia going to the archery field. She was laughing and talking with a guy with brown hair. I didn't recognize him. Maybe he was new. I felt something I've never felt before but I quickly shook it off and smirked. Target identified.

"Let's prank the new kid." I told my brother. He was staring at the other direction and he didn't seem to hear me. I smirked. He was staring at the strawberry field. He definitely doesn't like Katie. (Note the sarcasm.)

I tapped his shoulder. He almost fell off the tree because I surprised him.

"What do you want?" my brother asked, irritated.

"I said, 'Let's prank the new kid.'" I told him.

"What new kid?" he asked. I pointed at the guy with Tricia. Travis smirked.

"You jealous bro?" my brother asked. I glared at him.

"No." I replied. "Why would I be?"

"Well, maybe 'cause the love of your life is flirting with the new kid." he said, smirking.

"I don't like Tricia!" I told him.

"Yeah, sure you don't." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I seriously wanted to wipe the stupid smirk on his face. Maybe if I pushed him off...

Then his attention went back to the strawberry field. This time, I smirked.

"I'm pretty sure Gardner would send you to Hades if she found out you were stalking her." I told him.

"I'm not stalking her." he replied.

"Then what are you doing?"

His face turned red. "I was looking for someone to prank."

"Yeah, because I look for people to prank with a lovesick expression on my face."

"I don't like Katie." he said. "I just like to prank her."

"Someone's in denial!" I said in a singsong voice. He hit me in the stomach, which almost made me fall off of the tree branch we were sitting on. I smirked.

"You didn't deny it." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't confirm it either." he retorted. This just made me smirk.

"Anyway," Travis said, changing the topic. "We've got a camper to prank."

I watched as the new kid and the daughter of Apollo walked away, laughing and talking. There was that strange feeling again. I ignored it and grinned with my brother, thinking of the pranks we could pull on him.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please REVIEW!**

**- daughter-of-Hades02 =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! =) **

**Yeah, I got nothing to say right now...**

**So, anyway, here's CHAPTER 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! **

* * *

Tricia

I have always hated the Stolls, especially the younger one. But I didn't think that I could hate them even more.

Nick was claimed by Aphrodite during the campfire. It makes sense that he's a son of the goddess of beauty. I mean, he's got the looks and everything.

He escorted me to my cabin that night and it made my heart melt. I couldn't believe that a guy like him could actually like me.

Anyway, we started hanging out. I helped him with some archery and he helped me with sword fighting. A week later, he asked me out on a date.

The date was great. We walked on the beach, under the moonlight, and had a candlelit dinner by the shore. It was cliché, but sweet and romantic.

I felt myself falling for the son of the goddess of love. I think I even prayed to his mother to help me not mess up the date.

We talked about our pasts and really got to know each other. We'd only known each other for a week, but I felt like I had known him forever. It was like we were meant to be.

The night was perfect.

Until the Stolls ruined it.

Nick, being the gentleman he was, escorted me to my cabin. We stopped by his cabin because he had wanted to give me something.

I waited outside until he came back out. I could feel his sisters watching me. When he walked out of his cabin, he was holding a lavender colored box.

He handed the box to me and I opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart.

"I was saving it for someone special." he said and my heart skipped a beat. I was speechless.

I was definitely falling for him.

"I love it." I managed to say.

Our eyes met and he leaned in closer so our faces were almost touching. Our lips were centimeters apart and I closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to meet. But that never happened.

Why? Because the next thing I know, I'm covered in paint. Green paint.

I know exactly who did this. I could hear the brothers laughing in my head.

I wanted to doubt that the prank was for me. I mean, we're at the Aphrodite cabin. I'm a child of Apollo. That would mean that it was meant for someone else. But I was angry.

The green paint only made my anger worse. It reminded me of the first prank Connor pulled on me. Only this time, it's not just my hair.

I made my way to the Hermes cabin with a scowl on my face. I was aware that I just left Nick, who was also covered in green paint, standing by his cabin. I didn't really care about that.

I threw the door open and heads turned to face me. Some tried to stifle a laugh when they saw me.

My eyes scanned the room until they found the two guys who were laughing their heads off. I walked over to the Stolls and glared at them.

One of them finally recovered from their laughing fit.

"Seriously, Summers, green is so not your color." Connor said, stifling a laugh,

I snapped. "Why are you trying to ruin my life?" I yelled. The two brothers were silent. Actually, the whole cabin was now quiet. "What did I ever do to you? I thought I could tolerate your stupid pranks, but this is the last straw! I hate you, Stoll."

I was close to tears. I didn't want anyone to see me cry so I ran out of the cabin.

They ruined my first date. I almost had my first kiss, but they ruined it. I doubt Nick would ever ask me out again.

I took one last look at the Aphrodite cabin to check if Nick was still outside. He wasn't. There's no way he'd want to hang out with me again.

I glanced at my watch. Five minutes until curfew. I sighed and went back to my cabin, refusing to let the tears fall. Heads turned when I came in.

Upon seeing my expression, they asked what had happened.

"The Stolls happened." was my reply.

They didn't question me further. They let me rest and I cried myself to sleep.

Connor

"Why are you trying to ruin my life? What did I ever do to you?" Tricia yelled. Suddenly, there was that rare silence in the cabin. "I thought I could tolerate your stupid pranks, but this is the last straw! I hate you, Stoll!" She ran out of the cabin. Knowing Tricia, it's probably 'cause she doesn't want to be seen crying.

Honestly, her last words hurt me. She's a nice girl. She's pretty and smart. I doubt that she'd ever notice me if I never pulled a prank on her.

The prank wan't meant for her. It was for the new kid. Tricia was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. What she was doing at the Aphrodite cabin, I don't know. And I don't want to find out.

Tricia's always been a tough girl. But seeing her face before she left, she looked fragile. I realized something then.

I do like Patricia Summers. No, I was in love with Patricia Summers.

I probably had been since I met her. I pull pranks on her to get her attention. I take her things so I would have a reason to see her.

And maybe, I was jealous when I saw her with the new guy.

Of course, I'd never tell anyone that, especially Travis. I'd never hear the end of it.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

I just realized I love Tricia and she hates me right now. I doubt that she'll forgive me. She'll never forget this day.

I didn't answer when Travis asked me what's wrong. Instead, I lay on my bed, wondering if I could somehow get her to forgive me.

* * *

**I apologize if the chapter's a bit short. This was all I could think of...**

**Anyway, please review!**

**- daughter-of-Hades02 ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay, an update! Yeah, um, sorry for the long wait. I have writer's block and I was really busy... There's a possibility I won't update soon 'cause I just learned that I failed two subjects. TWO subjects! I'm too lazy to submit my write-ups for Chem and I pretty much stink at Algebra... My parents won't let me read fiction books if I fail again, so I really need to focus on my studies now...**

Tricia

I managed to avoid Nick for a whole day after that night.

I didn't want to, but I just felt awkward around him now. I mean, we almost kissed! Then I left him standing outside his cabin, alone...

Anyway, I really hated the Stolls for ruining the night. I wanted to do something that could get them to stop pulling pranks on me.

So, the day after that prank, I woke up with a plan in my head. I spent almost the whole day with the Children of Hecate, planning a prank on the Stolls.

You're probably asking: Why not go to Alex?

Well, Alex is my best friend and she will surely beat them up, but I'm not the kind of girl who would want my best friend to use them as punching bags. I wanted to beat them at their own game.

Besides, to prank them would be much more fun.

The next day, I was smiling all throughout breakfast. I trusted that the Hecate cabin had done their job.

I was about to lose hope and think that my plan had failed when the the campers erupted into laughter. Laughter echoed in the pavilion and there were a few wolf whistles.

I turned to see what was happening and immediately started laughing at the sight.

I mean, who wouldn't be laughing when the Stolls come walking in wearing mini-skirts, halter tops and high heels. It would've been better if they were also wearing make up, though.

I looked over at the Hecate table and they were all laughing. Some were even rolling on the floor. Lou Ellen gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

If only phones were allowed at camp. 'Cause then I could take a picture and I'd have a picture perfect remembrance of this moment.

They went over to their table, where their siblings were stifling their laughter. Their faces were like tomatoes.

I risked a look at the Aphrodite table. Nick was laughing along with his siblings. I let out a sigh. He must have sensed me looking because he turned his head to look at me. He smiled and I looked away.

Connor

"Dude, it won't open!" my brother yelled at me.

"What do you mean it won't open?" I yelled back.

"The door won't open!"

I groaned. I knew my brother was stupid but I didn't think it was that bad. I walked over to the him and turned the door knob. And, well, it didn't open. I tried again. And again. And again. Then I gave up.

One of our half-brothers walked over to us, Calvin, I think was his name. Calvin turned the door knob and the door easily swung open. We stood there, mouths hanging open as he walked out of the cabin. Travis tried to walk through but the door slammed in his face.

"Ow." he muttered and I started laughing. He glared at me and I tried to stifle the laugh.

I went to open the door, but it didn't open.

One by one, our siblings went through the door. And each time we tried to walk through, the door slammed shut.

We were the only one's in the cabin when the music started playing. It played quietly at first but became louder as time passed. It was haunting. Hypnotizing. It wasn't long until I was swallowed by the darkness.

- A Minute Later -

My head hurt when I woke up. Probably 'cause I hit my head when I fainted. I turned to Travis to ask if he was okay but when I saw him, I immediately burst into laughter.

He was wearing a skirt and one of those shirts that only girls wear. He glared at me before erupting into a fit of laughter. I stopped laughing and I finally noticed that I was wearing the same thing.

I glared at him. He stopped laughing when his stomach growled.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat breakfast." he said.

I nodded and we went to get clothes to change into. Unfortunately, every piece of our clothing was gone. We searched the whole cabin. We couldn't find them. I was guessing that it was a prank by our siblings. I shook my head. They're going to pay.

We decided to 'borrow' clothes from our half-brothers. Unfortunately, their clothes were nowhere to be found. My stomach sounded and I needed to have a bite of food.

"How are we gonna go out now?" Travis said. "There's no way I'm going out wearing this."

I nodded in agreement. I was hungry, but it wasn't enough to make me go out wearing high heels.

Another growl erupted from our stomachs and I guessed that was all it took to convince us to move.

Travis and I faced each other, thinking the same thing. I put a hand on the door knob and turned it carefully. The door swung open and I took a deep breath, ready to face the world.

I took one step outside and looked around, making sure that no one was around. When I saw that no one was around I started walking to the pavilion. Travis follower after me.

It wasn't until we reached the pavilion when the laughter started.

* * *

**It's not as good as it could have been. But a chapter is better than no chapter at all, right?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay, an update! The chapter's not so good...**

**I kinda became too lazy to type...**

**Anyway, I don't expect anyone to enjoy this chapter. Important A/N at the bottom! Please read.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Percy Jackson, then I wouldn't be writing this right now. So, I am sad to say that I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Tricia

"Hey." a voice said from behind me.

I turned to face him. "Uh, hey." I said, not knowing what else to say. I mean, I was actually kinda avoiding Nick and I didn't think that he would actually want to talk to me.

"Umm, I was, well, I was wondering if you want to go out again." he said. "You know, since the first one didn't end so well." I stared at him, hoping that this wasn't a dream. He was actually asking me out again? After what happened the last time?

He waved a hand in front of my face and I realize I must have been dazed. I slowly nodded my head and said, "Yes. I'd love to go on another date with you."

A smile grew on his face and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. He pulled away a second later then walked away, leaving me speechless.

My first kiss. I had my first kiss. And now I really wish the Stolls won't mess with me again.

===TIME JUMP=== {The Date}

This date wasn't like the first one. It was just a picnic on the beach, nothing special or anything. But it was still perfect.

I blushed every time I caught him staring at me. We laughed and joked around, getting to know more about each other. It was the best day of my life.

And it became even better...

He asked me to be his girlfriend. And, well, I said yes. He smiled then kissed me.

Connor

I was walking around camp, bored. After what had happened, Travis and I finally got to change into regular clothes. We were seriously going to get our revenge, once we find out who did it. I suspected that it was a child of Hecate. I mean, magic was definitely involved in the prank.

Anyway, I saw that Tricia was with the new kid – who I later learned was named Nick, as if I cared – at the beach. Okay, I'll be honest: I was jealous. She looked so happy. They were laughing. I wanted to be the one to make her smile.

Then they kissed.

I shook my head, knowing that she would never really like me. She hates me. But I don't hate her.

I walked back to my cabin, the image of the two of them was still on my mind.

* * *

**So, um, what do you think? I know it's short...**

**Question: Should Alex have a crush on someone or something like that? I don't know, maybe another love-hate relationship? Or she's had a crush on this guy since forever and she finally gets the courage to talk to him? The story's probably gonna get boring while we wait for Tricia and Connor to get together, so I thought, "Why not add a little romance for Alex?". So, what do guys think?**

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, this chapter's kinda short... It's almost Valentine's Day so I decided to update today... You know, Valentine's Day, the day of hearts and romance and stuff. That day you can spend with that special someone... Yeah, I don't have that... I'm spending Valentine's Day alone... :( If only... Then again, it wouldn't have lasted...**

**Anyway, Beatiful Creatures movie is coming soon... I totally can't wait! I'd always imagined Ethan as a blonde, Lena has black hair, and Ridley's supposed to have blond hair with pink streaks but I think the movie's gonna be awesome.**

**Well, I'm pretty sure you don't want to read about my love life - which is currently nonexistent - or about Beautiful Creatures, so here's Chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! But I do own my OC's... xD**

* * *

Alex

This summer's probably the most boring summer I had ever experienced. Yeah, a whole week without my best friend was kinda depressing.

I'm not sure if I expected that, really. She's probably having the best summer of her life now that she's got a boyfriend. Not that I'm jealous or anything.

A lot of the kids here at camp would think that I'm a daughter of Aphrodite the first time they see me. I've been told that I look like them. And guys would usually have a crush on me until they find out that what I'm really like. Boys don't usually like girls who can beat them up, you know. But I really don't care about that. I don't have time for guys, anyway. Plus, if I did get a boyfriend, my brothers would surely beat him up if he ends up hurting me or something.

Hey, just 'cause we're children of the war god, doesn't mean we don't care about anything or anyone. My older siblings happen to be loving and caring, even when they don't show it. A punch in the gut is our way of saying that we'll be there for that person. Unless we punch a person because we lost our temper, then it just means we're angry.

Anyway, I definitely wasn't expecting to find Tricia standing by the cabin when I returned from training with my siblings.

"Hey."

I sighed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" I saw her flinch at the harshness of my words. I honestly didn't mean for it to sound that way.

"Uh, sorry." I told her. "I didn't mean for it to be harsh."

She nodded, understanding. "So, um, I was wondering, since it's been a week since we've seen each other, you wanna hang out or something?"

I pretended to think about it. There was really nothing to think about. My week had been as boring as the Field of Asphodel, or so I've heard.

After a few seconds, I nodded and Tricia let out a sigh of relief as if she really thought that I would say no.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but some called Tricia's name.

I scowled as Nick put an arm around Tricia's shoulder.

"Hey Alex," he said. "You don't mind if I borrow Tricia for a moment, do you?"

He didn't let me answer before he said, "Thanks." He led Tricia to the direction of the archery field and my best friend shot me an apologetic look.

I seriously hate Nick. Sure, he's my best friend's boyfriend, but it doesn't mean I have to like him. I mean, I had heard a lot of great things about him. But all of those were coming from Tricia. I hadn't actually talked to him or hung out with him before.

And I've heard some things about some right of passage that the Aphrodite cabin does. Something about breaking someone's heart and whatnot. I don't want Tricia to get hurt and I still don't trust that Nick won't hurt her.

I probably wasn't thinking straight when I walked to the Hermes cabin. The children of Hermes are really annoying and I stil don't like them since one of them had stolen my favorite sword. But, hey, I was desperate.

What was I doing at the Hermes cabin?

Well, for a year and a half, I had known that Connor Stoll has had a crush on my best friend. At first, I had thought that he just liked torturing Trish, but it became clear as time passed by.

Of course, I never mentioned that to Tricia. She hated him for all of those pranks that he's pulled on her. She'd just say I'm crazy for ever thinking that Connor could ever like her.

I knocked on the door, hoping someone would answer it. Fortunately, someone did.

"Where's Connor?"

Connor

"Where's Connor?"

As soon as I heard my name, I opened the nearest window and jumped out.

I recognized the voice; I was in love with her best friend. But I don't get why she's out to get me. I haven't done anything to Tricia yet.

I ran with no destination in mind. Alex must've seen me because when I looked back, she was chasing me.

"Wait!" she yelled. "I'm not going to hurt you, stupid." Yeah, right, like I would believe that.

But then again, she didn't sound like she was lying.

I stopped runng. "What do you want?" I asked as she came to a stop in front of me.

"I know." she stated. What did she know?

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're in love with my best friend." she said, shrugging as if it were obvious.

Were my feelings really that obvious?

"I am not." I denied.

"Don't even bother lying, Stoll." she told me. "It's written all over your face."

I sighed. "It's that obvious."

"Not really. I'm just very observant."

I sighed. "So, what's so important that you had to tell me that."

She shrugged. "I don't like Nick, and I'm pretty sure you don't like him either."

"And?"

"and he's a son of Aphrodite. Aphrodite may be the goddess of love, but her children are well known to be heartbreakers."

And that's when it clicked.

"You want me to help you get proof that he doesn't seriously like Tricia?"

"Actually, I wanted you to do something before he ends up hurting my best friend, but your plan works too."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I'd love to know what you guys think about the Alex PoV...**

**Oh, and I'll be really busy with school and studying so I probably won't update until April, when summer vacation starts... =)**

**- castergurl11**


End file.
